


Exclusive

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Wanda have been sort of dating but you're both keeping it really casual and non exclusive because you both are scared.





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Wanda glared at Maria, her eyes started turning red. Her grip tightened on the mug she was holding as she watched Maria flirt with you. 

You and Wanda were sort of dating, you were keeping it really casual and non exclusive because you were both scared. Wanda wanted nothing more than to truly be in a relationship with you but she was still scared.

When Maria placed a hand on your arm and start moving her hand up and down your arm, Wanda had seen enough. She walked up to you and Maria, grabbed your hand and pulled you away from Maria.

“Wanda, will you please slow down?” You tried to get her to slow down but she wouldn’t listen. 

Once Wanda pulled you into an empty room she let go of your hand. She started pacing back and forth, you could tell something was bothering her.

“What’s wrong, Wanda?” You placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, you looked into her eyes and you could see jealousy and a little bit of anger in them.

“I want us to be exclusive, (Y/N).” Wanda takes a deep breath to try and calm herself down, then she realized what she just said and her eyes widened.

You raised your hand and cupped her cheek, you smiled. “I want us to be exclusive too.”

“You do?” Wanda wrapped her arms around your waist.

“I do.” You bit your lip. “I’ve been trying to tell you that for some time now but I just didn’t know how.” Your cheeks started heating up.

Wanda smiled, she looked into your eyes then looked at your lips. She leaned forward, her lips almost touching yours. “Can I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask, love.” You wrapped your arms around her neck.

As soon as Wanda’s lips touched yours, your eyes closed and you instantly kissed her back. Your heart started beating faster and the butterflies in your stomach went crazy.

Maria and Natasha carefully looked into the room, they smirked when they saw you and Wanda kissing. They closed the door and walked away. As Natasha and Maria walked away they high fived. Their plan had worked.


End file.
